Anger, Pays a price
by DarkShadowMagicSorceress
Summary: The team is sparing, Robin and Superboy are paired together. Robin dodges Superboys punches and Superboy gets mad. Then something drastic happens. the sequel to birdflash homefront. Some Birdflash.
1. Chapter 1

Warning a little bit of bird flash or simply boy x boy so if you don't like you don't have to read. This is my second fanfic so please enjoy! Sorry about any errors. Oh, I almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW, Be nice! This story is based half a year after the homefront accident.

* * *

Robin dodged another punch from Superboy, and flipped over him, for the hundredth time.

Superboy got even more mad that Robin was dodging all his punches, so he started to punch harder.

The team started to notice this and started to advance forward a little, but Black Canary noticed this and gestured them back.

"Remember your working on your hand to hand combat Robin, not just flipping over Superboy" Stated Black Canary

"Sorry." stated Robin. He flipped over Superboy and swiper kicked before Superboy even knew it was coming.

"SUPERBOY FAIL" Stated the Machine.

Superboy growled silently to himself as he stood up, and got into his combat position.

"Supey ready for round three" Smirked Robin.

Superboy was to busy fuming to hear him.

"Okay go." Said Black Canary.

Superboy charged at Robin with a battle cry and aimed a punch at his face, but Robin dodged and flipped over him.

The team could tell things were starting to go the wrong way.

Wally {Robin's Boyfriend} started to get worried.

Superboy punched faster and harder, but Robin was dodging them with ease.

Robin jumped and used Superboy chest as a spring board. He backflipped and kicked Superboy in the jaw causing it to snap shut in the process.

If it were a normal person it would have probably broke there jaw, but since Superboy was Supermans clone it barely hurt.

Superboy stumbled backward blindly, just as he was about to balance himself, but a kick to the back, made him stumble forward.

He fell to the ground on his butt.

"SUPERBOY FAIL" Stated the Machine.

" Robin you win all three rounds and-" Said Black Canary but was interrupted as Superboy roared and charged at Robin.

Just as Robin turned around to see what caused Black Canary to stop talking, Suddenly he was punched in the stomach by Superboy, with enough force that could shake a building.

They all heard a "CRACK".

Robin yelled in surprise, shock and pain, the eyes of his mask widened as he felt the punch go through his entire body.

The team yelled too, but in surprise and shock.

Robin flew back and slammed into the mountain.

But that much force needed to go somewhere.

So instead of stoping when he hit the mountain he broke through it and flew out of Mount Justice and onto the shore of the beach, with a huge sounding "THUMP".

* * *

"Robin"! They shouted as they heard the thump.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shouted Wally at Superboy

They all raced down to the shore, Wally a little ahead and saw Robin.

Robin was lying on his side, one leg twisted in the wrong direction the other leg buried in the sand. One arm above his head and another twisted at a funny angle under his body. His cape over part of his head.

Wally walked over to Robin and fell to his knees. Everybody watch Kid Flash started to remove the cape that was over Robins head.

Kid Flash grasped the cape and took it off of Robin and turned him gently so he was in his lap.

Wally gasped, horrified.

Robins left temple was bleeding so there was a little puddle of blood starting to form, and he was missing a tooth.

Foggy light blue azul eyes looked up at him with great difficulty and pain.

Something he didn't ever want to see again after the homefront incident.

flashback

_Artemis was in tears, Aqualad and M'Gann were standing behind them. M'Gann crying into Aqualad's shoulder._

_Aqualad bowing his head in respect, tears slipping from his eyes._

_Wallys emerald eyes open as wide as could be started shaking Robin by his shoulders. "Come on Rob, please wake up"! He yelled, shaking Robin's shoulders harder. _

_"Rob, Please, ROB PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" Yelled Wally._

_No response. _

_With an angry yelled he tore of his mask._

_Foggy light blue azul eyes, with the pupils dilated to extreme stared into the open space above._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wide open in shock, scared emerald eyes stared into light blue dull, misty, tired, azul eyes that were starting to close.

"Rob stay awake"! Cried Kid Flash

"Trying". Robin replied

Robin coughed and put his left hand up to his mouth. When he took it away Kid Flash was shocked/scared.

"_HE IS INTERNALLY BLEEDING"! Wally thought._

Robin coughed again, and blood sprayed on Wally's uniform.

Black Canary snapped out of her shocked/worried stare, and ordered a shocked M'Gann and a mad/shocked Artemis to go get the stretcher.

They both ran into Mount Justice.

Wally kissed Robins forehead whispering comforting things to him.

Superboy stood there shocked at his own actions.

M'Gann and Artemis came back with the stretcher.

They lifted Robin gently onto the stretcher and rolled him off into the Mount Justice infirmary, leaving Superboy out on the beach.

* * *

Wally was speed pacing outside of the infirmary door, Kaldar was thinking to himself and Artemis was comforting a sobbing M'Gann. Superboy was no where in sight.

They were all scared and sad for their littlest brother/teammate.

They heard the door open and Black Canary stepped out.

She had a sad/shocked look on her face.

"How is he!" Asked Wally very anxiously/scared voice.

Black Canary looked at him in the eye.

"Robin is-

* * *

**Will Robin live, will he die, will I get up and make myself dinner. DUN DUN DUUUUN. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease review.**


	2. Chapter 2

How is he!" Asked Wally very anxiously/scared voice.

Black Canary looked at him in the eye.

"Robin is going to live, but barely".

That blow to the stomach, that hard, caused three ribs to snap, he broke one arm and twisted the other, broke a leg, he has a little bit of a fever and a minor concussion". Stated Canary.

"Is he awake?" Kid flash asked anxiously.

Black Canary gave him a sad look.

"No, he's in a coma from the concussion."Said Black Canary sadly.

Wally gaze dropped from worried to sad.

"Can I go see him?!" Asked Wally hopefully.

"Sure." Said Black Canary.

Wally ran off into the infirmary, leaving M'Gann, Black Canary, Artemis, and Kaldar standing there.

Black Canary ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what or how I going to tell Batman, he is out on a stake out mission with the rest of the .J.L.A. and they can't have any radio contact". She mumbled to herself as she walked off to think to herself.

"Why did Conner punch Robin"? "It's not like Dick did anything wrong!" Artemis yelled.

During the Homefront accident they learned his identity. Batman was not happy when he found out what happened, but he accepted it.

"Maybe Co- started M'Gann but Artemis interrupted her mid-sentence.

"No don't try to defend him, you know what he did was wrong". Artemis yelled at her.

"My friends arguing is pointless, why don't we ask Superboy WHY he did it". Stated Kaldar, looking up from the floor.

"Okay then, but WHERE is Superboy"? Artemis asked

* * *

Superboy walked along the empty abandoned sidewalk in a trance kind of state.

He reached a abandoned building and went behind it, opened a the backdoor and went inside.

"So what you said was true". Came a mans voice in back of the totally out of it clone.

"I told you,when we cloned him we made sure he could be controlled", that's why we put the Microscopic robotic geo morphs in his blood system when we cloned him. Came a woman's voice.

"Why did you have him hurt the boy, not that i'm concerned or anything". Asked the man.

"We tried other ways of transferring it, but some how he kept on avoiding it, accidentally."Answered the woman.

"So Superboy transferred the geo morphs by..." Asked the man in a annoyed/curious voice.

The woman sighed.

"When Superboy punched the boy, "Robin" right"? She started.

The man nodded.

"So when Superboy punched "Robin" the tiny geo morphs seeped out of Superboys skin and onto to Robins. She explained. But..".

"But what". The man growled

"We didn't anticipate Superboy was going to punch the boy so hard he went into a comma and broke through and out of that mountain of theirs, what's the name?"

"Mount Justice". The man growled.

"But the good news is that now he is infected with the geo morphs and soon Flash boy will be too". Stated the woman

"It's Kid Flash, you need to do more research if this plan if it's going to work". Stated the man.

"So why the sidekicks and not the superheros"? The woman asked.

" The sidekicks can defeat the superheros more easily because they would be using all there skills and tricks they learned from there mentors and not have to hold back or get as nervous, but if the superheros are fighting there sidekicks, they would have to hold back some"."Besides they wouldn't hurt their sidekicks/kin, they would probaly do any thing for them". He Stated.

"Clever". She complimented.

"So the plan of taking over the Justice League Step One is complete Miss Brown". Asked the man

"Yes, Mr. Luthor step one of are plan is completed". Miss Brown stated.

* * *

Wally sat by the hospital bed by Robin/Dick, with his head in hands.

He looked up at Robin.

Robin had his mask off, his light azul eyes closed to the world and everyone. If you took a glance at him you would think he was sleeping until you see the medical wires, blood bag, casts and the .I.V. bag.

"It's all my fault". Wally thought.

Wally looked at Robin and saw his bangs were stuck to his sweaty forehead.

He got up and brushed them of Robins sweaty, warm forehead.

He got some of Robin's sweat on his hand and wiped it on his jeans.

He sat down in the chair again

Suddenly he felt funny, something other than guilt and sadness in his heart.

He shook off the feeling and kissed Robins forehead.

But little did he know that was just the beginning.

* * *

**Yeah! Done with the second chapter. Thanks for the awesome comments guys. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW, and be nice about it. I thinking of the 3rd chapter right now, so stay tuned. This is DarkShadowMagicSorceress signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Wally woke up in the chair next to Robins hospital bed.

He stood up and stretched, he felt dizzy. He put his hand on the wall to sturdy himself.

He looked over at Robin.

Robin looked exactly like he did yesterday.

Wally stomach growled.

Wally didn't want to eat, but he knew he had to have something to eat or he would pass out.

With great difficulty he left Dick's side and went to the kitchen.

He saw Artemis sharpening her arrow on the couch, M'gann making cookies, but not humming as she usually does and Kaldar on the other couch starring at the floor with his book in his lap.

He opened the refrigerator and got an apple.

He sat down in the dead quiet living room,on the couch.

Kaldar interrupted the silence by asking "How is Robin?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at Wally.

"He's the same as yesterday." Stated Wally.

They all looked down.

It was an awkward silence, until Black Canary came into the living room.

They looked up.

"Training in a couple minutes, so go get ready." Said Black Canary and left.

They all looked at each other and got up to get ready.

When they got to the training room, they were met with a huge indoor obstacle course, surrounded by a big see through wall.

"Okay today we are going to practice agility." She said as she gestured to the obstacle course.

"Who wants to go first." She asked.

No one volunteered, because usually Robin goes first when there doing agility.

Black Canary frowned.

"Wally how about you go first?. She asked.

"Sure." He said.

Wally opened the door and stepped in to the obstacle course.

"Okay Wally, you have to get the flag." Black Canary pointed to a red flag.

"And then bring it back to the starting point". She explained.

"Got it?". She asked

"Yep." Wally replied

"Okay go!" She shouted.

Wally started to run toward the flag.

Suddenly Monkey Bars appeared out of nowhere, over a pile of mud.

He started to swing his way across over the mud, using the monkey bars.

When he got to the end he swung himself down and started running again.

Suddenly hurdles popped up out of the ground.

He started to hop over them.

When he was a more than half the way there, the hurdles stopped. But they were replace by the paintball machine firing at him.

The team watched as Wally dodged the paintballs.

He got to the flag, snatched it and right as he turned around he was hit in the back with a pink paintball and flew forward onto his butt.

Artemis let out a giggle, and full out laughed.

Soon the whole team was laughing even Wally and Black Canary.

The laughing stopped when Superboy entered the room.

It was silent until Artemis growled "What are you doing here?!"

Superboy looked at her and growled back at her, "Can't I train, when I want too."

Artemis glared at the floor.

It was an awkward silence again.

"I have to go do some homework." said Artemis as she walked shoving her shoulder into Superboy on purpose while going out of the training room.

Suddenly she felt dizzy but she kept walking .

Wally opened the door stepping out of the indoor obstacle course, .

He suddenly felt really mad.

"I'm going to go check on Robin." Kid Flash said coldly.

Just as Kid Flash passed Superboy, Superboy grabbed his arm to stop him.

'What!" Said Kid Flash.

"I'm sorry.." Replied Superboy.

That's when Wally finally lost it.

"Why are you apologizing to me when Robin's the one you hurt!" Yelled Kid Flash

" I-" Superboy started but Wally interrupted him.

" Maybe you should go apologize to ROBIN!, but wait he's in a COMA YOU SENT HIM INTO" He screamed.

"I THOUGHT you COULD keep your temper". Kid Flash yelled at him.

"I just don't know what came over me." Replied Superboy.

Wally was shaking with fury.

Suddenly he super speed punched Superboy in the jaw.

Superboy landed on his butt and looked up at him shocked.

"That's what you get for putting my boyfriend in a coma!" Wally yelled and stormed out of the training room.

**{The lesson that's learned is Do not hurt or touch Wally's boyfriend.}**

When he got out a wave of dizziness swept over him. He stopped and leaned against a wall and suddenly he didn't feel as angry.

He then continued on his way to the infirmary where Robin was being kept.

When Wally punched Superboy, the team was shocked.

Including Black Canary.

Kaldar walked up to Superboy and put his hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, I will go talk to him" Kaldar replied.

Kaldar seemed like he was the only one not mad at him.

On the way out Kalduar suddenly felt dizzy, kind of like the way he felt from coming out of the ocean and onto land. He stumbled out with some trouble , but still made it out.

Superboy looked up at M'gann. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking down at the floor.

"MGann?' Superboy asked cautiously.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Connor why did you do it, what did Robin do to you?" M'gann cried out tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"I don't know, it felt like I was not in control of my body when I…"Superboy Replied but was cut off by M'Gann.

What do you mean your weren't in control of your body, it's your body! She yelled at him.

She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait M'Ga-" Superboy started but was cut off by M'Gann again.

"Come to me when you have a real reason and not an excuse." She whispered and left the room.

Little did she know that the remote control geo-morphs were oozing into her green skin.

Dick woke up to complete blackness.

'Where am I." He thought

Lights flashed on, and crowd cheered.

"Introducing the Amazing Flying Graysons!" The announcer yelled excitedly.

His parents started their routine.

Dick suddenly stood on top of the trapeze platform. He stood there in horror as his scariest, dreaded memory played in front of him.

He saw his parents were about to gesture him too flip and join into their routine but..

SNAP!

The rope broke and they went spiraling down.

Down..Down and Down until..

CRACK!

He look in horror as his parents necks snapped. Their fragile bones snapping like toothpicks.

Suddenly the platform he was standing on broke and he went spiraling down into nothingness.

Dick woke up again to complete darkness.

Suddenly Lights flashed on, and crowd cheered again.

"Introducing the Amazing Flying Wonder's"The announcer yelled excitedly.

Suddenly a whole bunch of people flipped from the platform.

The thing that scared him was the person with the familiar fiery orange hair and the unforgettable freckles.

Wally walked into the infirmary.

He was met with a squealing heart monitor.

He ran over to Robin worried. His heart almost stopped when he saw and heard how fast his heart was going.

He ran over to Robin and took his hand.

"DICK, BABE WHAT'S WRO-" He started but was met with a sweaty hand. He felt his forehead. IT WAS BOILING HOT.

He goth the thermometer and took his temperature. His temperature was 103.5.

He dropped the thermometer in shock and was about to run and get Black Canary, when suddenly he felt dizzy.

He fell to the floor and blacked out.

was typing at her computer when a familiar face appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Luther?"

"How many of them are infected and can be controlled?" He asked.

The whole teams infected. Robin can be controlled, but can't do much because of the injuries. That's about-

Suddenly she was interrupted by a BING! From her computer.

She looked at the thing that popped up on her screen.

KID FLASH LOGGED ON.

Flashbo-I mean Kid Flash just got taken over so we can control him now too. She replied.

"So how does the geo-morphs keep them from breaking free from being controlled". He asked, slightly interested.

"Well the geo-morphs trigger the memory side part of the brain. and then it also triggers the bad memory's in the it makes the victim watch her or his memory over and over again but each time the geo-morphs change something in the memory like the people, place, like that."She replied.

"So it's a 100% sure they can't over come the geo-morphs." Asked Lex Luther.

"Yes 100% sure". Mrs. Brown replied.

Little did luther know she had her fingers crossed behind her back.


End file.
